Ginga Yukrukui Nakeena
by IceDragonAvril1
Summary: Joe survived the river and found himself a mate,he has six puppies five sons and one daughter. But what if his daughter was to weak to survive Ohu's dangers and Joe takes her to his well-trusted friend? Will Nakeena survive the harsh seasons of life? Rated T in case
1. My Real Name

Ginga Yukrukui Nakeena

Joe paced back and forth outside the den,his mate had gone into labor three hours ago and he starting to worry. He loved his mate dearly,he couldn't bear for her to die."Please be okay..". He said over and over as he paced."Joe,your going to be to tired to see your childern if you don't get some rest brother". Weed,the leader of Ohu laughed,opening an eye. He was right,Joe hadn't sleep all day,the akita mixed sighed in defeat. He knew his brother was correct."Your right Weed..". He admitted,laying down not far from the silver akita. The Kishu/Akita mixed closed his blue eyes. Only to be awoken by Cross's voice."You may come in now Joe,you have five heathly sons and a daughter". Cross reported,a smile on her face. Joe lifted his head,a daughter and five sons? Perfect! Walking into the dark den he looked around. Spotting his mate in the corner he walked over. Gazing down at his pups he felt a rush of joy run threw his veins,he was a father!

Joe layed down,keeping his eyes on the pups."What are they're names Usiri". He asked looking at his mate. Usiri was a white husky. Usiri closed her eyes and smiled."I only named the sons,I thought you should name your daughter". She said in her soft voice,Joe smiled. He was to name his daughter,how perfect was life? He looked at his daughter,she was black,white mane-like stripe going from her back to her paws and muzzle. Her back paws her white and so was her tail-tip. Nakeena. Nakeena meaning 'Strong Wolf'."Nakeena". Joe said softly,he nuzzled his mate before turning his eyes back to his pups.

It was a few minutes before he realized his daughter was smaller then the rest,weaker as well. This worried Joe. Would his daughter survive? She had to! Joe looked back at Usiri,a worried expression crossed his face. Usiri looked at her mate,her eyes widen."Nakeena is very weak,she cannot survive in this weather at the moment!". Joe said worriedly,looking back to his husky-looking daughter."I have to take her to Iris! She'll know what to do". Joe sighed,picking his 4 pound daughter up."Hurry back Joe..make sure Nakeena lives,she is our only daughter..". Usiri called as Joe ran out of the dark cave.

Joe passed Cross and Weed,confusing them. Weed lifted his head and started to chase after his older brother."Joe! Where are you heading!". Weed called,running as fast as his paws would carry him. Joe quickened his running."Taking Nakeena to Iris,she is very weak!". He called back with a jaw-full of fur. Weed stopped running and watched his brother go. Joe ran through thick forests and swam through rivers.

Iris was no where near Ohu. She was in Koga. Once the akita mixed reaching Koga he layed his really weak daughter down and howled. A few minutes later Iris,a german shepard stepped from a bush."Hello Joe,long time no sniff. And who is this youngin'?". Iris asked,leaning down and sniffing Nakeena. It was few minutes before Joe caught his breath."N-Nakeena..s-she is very w-weak..she needs h-help now..". Joe panted,his tounge hanging out and his ears drooped. Iris looked up."Of course,I'll take her to Uyuja". She said,picking Nakeena up and walking away from Joe."Your allowed to come in and rest if you please,your gonna need it". Iris offered,looking back at her akita shook his silver head. No,he didn't need rest."No thank you Iris". He said,turning around and leaving. He forced himself to leave,it was hard,he was leaving his only daughter. It broke his heart,he knew he had to face it,for Nakeena's sake. He ran,he ran far from Koga,far from his friend..far from his daughter.

A month later...

A young heathly pup bounded through the flower field,sun shining brighter then ever."Hahaha!". The pup laughed as she rolled down a hill,flower petals and grass covering her black and white fur. The pup was black,white mane from her back to her front paws and her muzzle. She had black ears,and a black mask over her face. Back back,white underfur to back paws and white tail-tip. She had blue eyes."Oh I had siblings..this would be alot more fun with some..". The pup sighed. Iris looked up from her nap,she had raised the pup from a small weak runt to what she was today. But she didn't know her name,if Joe told her she didn't catch it. She called the pup 'my daughter' or 'little one'.

The pup picked her body from the flowers and ran back the hill laughing. Rolling down this hill seemed to be fun to her."Wee!". She barked as she rolled down. Iris gave a chuckle,she loved this pup like she was her own daughter."Little one! It's time to quit playing,Uyuja told us you can play for an hour then we have to go home". Iris called reluctantly. She loved to see the pup laughing and giggling,she didn't want to ruin her fun. Not today anyway. The pup gave a whine."Why?".

Iris sighed and padded over to the month old pup."You know the story of Gin?". She asked the pup.

The pup nodded."Yes,raised a pet,ran away,joined a pack,fought evil. Met his father and killed Akabuto". The pup explained,proud of herself for knowing.

Iris nodded,this wouldn't be easy."Well my daughter,your going to have to leave. Uyuja's words". She sighed.

The pup was shocked. Leave?!."Why?! Why can't I stay here! I have no where to go! No one with me!". She shot at Iris,growling.

Iris sighed,yes it was already hard for her to tell the pup to leave,but about the joys and dangers she encounter along the way? It'll be hard!."Well little one..your going to have to do the same as Gin and Weed,leave your home find a pack or make your pack and make your way to Ohu..". She explained to the young pup. The pup whined,she didn't want to leave."B-But why now?". She asked. Iris glanced back."Not now,just..soon..". She said standing up and leading the pup back to camp. Uyuja told Iris to let her go soon,not today. She knew if she kept the pup here to long she to would be exiled,Uyuja's pack was the only place Iris could go.

"Welcome back to camp Little One and Iris". A dog with scarred up ears and black fur welcomed the two. Iris nodded,everyone in the pack called the pup 'Little One'. Iris lead the pup to Uyuja. Uyuja was a black lab,three scars down his back and blind in one eye. He looked evil but he was either or. Uyuja walked down from his highrock,towards the puppy."Little One,your going have to leave tomarrow..". Uyuja said gazing down at the small husky-looking mixed.

"I will Uyuja..". The pup sighed,bowing her head. Uyuja nodded and left Iris and the pup. Iris looked down at the pup. It wouldn't be easy for the month old to leave this place,as Iris this was the only place she could go besides Ohu. Thed pup sighed and turned around. Why stay if she had to leave tomarrow..?The pup turned to face Iris."Why stay here if I am to tomarrow..". She said her soft voice breaking. Iris was heart-broken,she raised that pup. Sighing she nodded allowing thed pup to go.

The pup nodded and ran off,as fast as her month old paws would carry her. Leaving Iris with tears slowly running down her face. Iris lifted her head in realization. She could follow the pup,go on her adentures,make new friends. Iris looked back to her pack,debating if she wanted to leave this pack and follow the pup. Follow her,she decided,Iris took off after the pup. She ran a fast as her four year old paws would carry her. Finally reaching the pup she spoke."Little One,stop". She comanded,the pup stopped."Yes?". She asked looking up at the female shepard. Iris smiled."Well first,I'm coming with you and second you need to create your own pack..". Iris explained,the pup nodded,"Wait..do you know anyone who needs a pack..?". The pup asked,Iris thought for a moment,Junro needed a pack. Junro was friends with Weed and his brothers. That'd be good. Iris nodded and leaded the pup to Junro's location. In Kofu.

Kofu was not far from here. Iris gazed down at the husky pup."Follow me". She said,turning around and walking away. The pup watched,follow? Where? What was Iris planning? The pup took off after Iris."Wait for me!". She called,running to Iris. The german shepard laughed and grabbed the pup's scruff. Running she carried the pup,the pup hung there. A bored expression crossed her masked face. She hated being carried.

In two long boring hours they reached Kofu. Kofu was a city,covered in bulidings. Hardly any trees. It did have trees three years,but as humans started to make more cities the place began nothing but city. Junro lived here,but where. Iris put the husky pup done and howled."Arroooorooo". She howled. Junro soon appeared out of a falling down house. The roof was barely stable and the door was knocked down,the windows had been busted."Aaah,Iris,nice to see you again my friend". Junro,a german-shepard mixed with husky said walking up to the female."Hello Junro". Iris said,smiling."This is..well,everyone calls her 'Little One' I don't know her real name". Iris explained refering to the pup.

Junro turned his brown eyes to the husky mixed."Your..Your Nakeena,Joe's lost daughter". Junro gasped. The pup gave him a confused face."I..I am?". The pup asked,still confused."Yes,little one your the lost daughter of Joe",Junro confirmed. How he knew this,the pup - Nakeena - didn't know. But she trusted this old dog. She was Nakeena,daughter of Joe. She now knew who she really was."Joe..he's my father. Take me to him Junro! I want to see my father!". The husky mix pleaded,half comandingly.

Junro nodded."Of course,Nakeena. But first you need more members for your pack. Before you travel to Ohu you must get more pack members..for you will encounter danger along your journey to Ohu". Junro explained,closing his brown eyes as he spoke. Nakeena listened,she needed to find more members if Junro said so."Do you wanna join my Pack Junro? Iris told me you were friends with my father and his brothers".

Junro smiled,"I'll be glad to but I'll have to get my brother Iri..". Junro explained,looking back at shepard-looking dog."Okay,then,get 'em then". Nakeena said,looking in Iri's direction. Iris gave a small laugh. Junro just laughed."I cannot get my brother Nakeena..". Junro sighed,he looked back at his brother. His brother was not a fight dog.

"Why not?". She asked,confused."Because he is not a fight dog,but I will join you. I will take you to Xinbashia. There you will get more followers Nakeena". Junro explained. Iri walked up out of no where."No I will go as well". The german-shepard mixed said. Nakeena nodded. She know had four wolves in her pack. "We start to Xinbashia first". She explained,frowing an Alpha's frown. Soon the five dogs had started off.

* * *

Review!


	2. Meeting My Uncle

Ginga Yukrukui Nakeena

Nakeena and her four pack members strolled through the forest of Kofu. Nakeena had suggested going to Ohu but Junro had told her she needed to find more pack members,for the dangers along the way. The husky mixed squinted her eyes to see further,she seen bright green grass and a bright golden sun. They weren't very far from the field. This is where Uhuakiti lived. Uhakiti was a French Bulldog with a scar over his left eye. He was blind in his left eye and he was strong,perfect for Nakeena's Pack. Nakeena looked back to her pack. Iri was dragging behind,the husky mixed rolled her blue eyes. Iri wasn't fight-materiel. Not for the journey they'd be going on. She sighed and padded to the panting Shepard."Iri,you have to speed up,otherwise the dangers this journey will bring will kill you. Do you want to be killed?". She asked the panting dog. Iri shook his head,no he didn't want to be killed. Not in his second day as a father. Iri's mate had given birth two days before the shepard left,he was devastated.

He know knew what Joe felt when he left his daughter,his pups wouldn't remember,just like Nakeena doesn't remember her father brothers or even mother."No,I don't want to be killed Nakeena,but I do want to see my pups,for them to remember me. I don't want to die before they open their little eyes..". He sighed,a fatherly smile crossed his brown face. Nakeena nodded,if she were a parent she wouldn't want to die before her pups met her. She offered Iri to go home,for Junro to take him. But he said no. He wanted to be a great father,a fighting father. A father who can protect his pups when needed. Nakeena nodded,she respected Iri's decesion."Of course Iri". She said,turning her black back to the shepard.

"Thank you Nakeena", Iri thanked the husky mixed. Nakeena ignored his words and kept walking,her mind was somewhere far from Earth. Iris watched the husky/akita walk away,with a sigh the three shepards followed Nakeena. It was minutes before they reached the field,Iris spoke up."I'll go talk to him,he can be a bit tempered at points..". She explained,heading down the hill and to a group of dogs. Nakeena nodded,keeping her blue eyes on the shepard she frowned,she swore if anyone hurt her adoptive mother she'd kill them.

Iris strolled through the field,heading towards the group of dogs."Uhakiti,I wish to speak to you!". She demanded. A red husky with ripped ears and a scarred eye came over,his eyes full of anger."Yes Shepard!". He growled,Iris stood tall,looking right into Uhakiti's reddish eyes. She wasn't going to show weakness."My leader,Nakeena wants you to join her pack,it would be a great pleasure if you joined Uhakiti". She explained,fearlessly. Uhakiti kept glaring."Who is this..Nakeena fellow". Uhakiti asked,his emotion didn't change. Iris froze.

If Uhakiti seen Nakeena he would reject! She glanced back at the three waiting dogs. She motioned for Nakeena to come forward. So what if she was a pup,she was Joe's daughter,Weed's niece isn't she? Nakeena reached the group of dogs and looked up at the large Uhakiti."I am Nakeena,daughter of Joe and Usiri". She explained,blue eyes gazing at the large dog,Uhakiti growled. He hated Joe,why should he join? Slashing Nakeena's face he snapped."I will NOT join the pup of my brother's killer!". Iris growled and leaped at Uhakiti,resting her fangs on the husky's neck she threw him to the ground. Iri and Junro came speeding down the hill into the tall green grass.

It wasn't long until a battle began,Nakeena was thrown far off by a dog's claws. A bull-dog's claws to tell the truth. Hiting the ground with a thud she yelped. She struggled to her paws,she couldn't get back up. A shadow passed over her. She looked up and seen a red akita. Two scars across his face,the other scar going from his forehead to his eye."Stay away from the kid!". The akita growled,landing in front of Nakeena. The young husky/akita seen Uhakiti smirk."Aaah,why is it Yukimura? So nice to see you again". Uhakiti said,his voice full of evil. The akita - Yukimura - growled. He leaped and spun in the air,heading towards Uhakiti. The husky's eyes suddenly filled with fear.

Nakeena,feeling as if this wasn't right barked."No! No Yukimura-chan! Stop this isn't right!". She protested. Yukimura kept spinning,a loud yelp was heard. Nakeena stared at Uhakiti's still body. The husky was dead. Nakeena,not used to seeing dead bodies,her eyes filled with tears."Why? Yukimura he was innocent..". She protested,crying. The red akita padded up to the crying akita mixed. He deicided to explain. It would be sad but it was best."Listen,kid..Uhakiti killed your mother Iris..". Nakeena's head shot up. Iris? Dead? No! It couldn't be! She looked over to a body. A female shepard body. Iris."No,No no no!". She cried harder. Yukimura sighed as the kid ran over to the still body.

"Kid,we need to get that wound healed,come". Yukimura demanded,he thought Junro and Iri were Uhakiti's warriors until Junro padded up to the akita."Mister,that _**kid**_ is our leader. Her name is Nakeena and she is the daughter of Joe and Usiri!". The shepard growled,Yukimura's eyes went wide. His niece?! His eyes shot to Nakeena,who was still crying over Iris's body. Yukimura seen what happened to her..Uhakiti had slashed her weak spot,her chest. The red akita padded over to the crying pup. Picking her up he headed to his pack's camp. He would clean her wound and take her to Ohu.

At Ohu

"I miss Nakeena,I wonder is she's okay.. ". Joe sighed to himself,not knowing his brother was near."Probably not,but remember. If she is dead..Yukimura and father will be watching over her". Weed explained to the sad akita. Joe lifted his scarred head and gazed at his brother."How long have you been out here? Is Usiri alright?". He asked. Weed nodded,when Nakeena was taken to Koga,Usiri had come up with a illness. This illness was bad,it could kill dogs quickly. Usiri was just lucky she was surviving,"She is very weak but she will be okay..". The leader explained laying next to his older brother. Joe nodded and gazed over the horizon. In his head he was imagining what Nakeena would look like today. He sighed,he wanted to see his daughter. To know she was okay.

He was interupted by his thoughts by Cross's voice. Cross was now fourteen in dog years. He looked to the white spaniel."Joe..Usiri has died. But she gave birth to three very healthy puppies..". She explained,Joe's ears went up and his eyes went wide. How had he not known Usiri had pups? He padded in the den. Seeing three whining puppies he ran over. Stopping at the body of his mate he gazed at his pups. Three healthy..sons..what did this mean. This was Usiri's second litter,surely there had to be a daughter. But there wasn't. _This must mean Nakeena is alive,that I still have a daughter! I must find her!_ He thought. He ran from the den,from his sons. From Weed. He was heading to Nakeena.

He was going to find his daughter,nothing would stop him. It had been three hours since Joe ran from Ohu. He was still running,his paws were hurting but his mind was racing. He was heading to find Nakeena. It started to rain. Joe knew he had to find shelter,soon. He spotted a log near-by and ran for it. Reaching it he shook his soaked silver fur. Sniffing around for anyone else he curled up. No one was here,his body shook from the cold air floating around

"Nakeena!". A voice called from outside,Nakeena raised her head,seriously? She sighed,can a alphess get some sleep? The voice called again. Apprently not..Nakeena raised her head. Looking out side she seen Yukimura."What Yukimura..". She called groggliey. Yukimura paddeed into the den. What did he want? Nakeena glared at him.

"Sorry Nakeena,Iri and Junro just wants to leave..". Yukimura explained. Nakeena nodded and stood,leaving the den. Stepping out of the den she faced Yukimura. She raised her black and white head towards Yukimura."You coming?". She asked,Yukimura nodded,of course he was Coming he had nothing else to do did he? He sighed,Nakeena walked away,heading towards the exit. Yukimura reluctantly followed,whether he liked it or not he had to leave his pack take his niece to Ohu.

Soon the four had started off. Nakeena reached the exit of Yukimura's territory and looked back to the four. She knew what she had to do. Find more dogs. But what about Yukimura's pack. Wouldn't some of the want to join. Nakeena shook her head,that wasn't right. Wait a minute. Uhakiti wasn't dead,he was unconsious. The husky/akita let out a growl. She looked back to the four again and frowned. No more Ms. Nice until Uhakiti was dead. She'd be nice to her pack members,but ones outside of the pack. No. If she thinks they are strong enough she'd invite them."Okay,we head the rest of the way to Xinbashia..for Doihfnuaki..Now move out!". She commanded. Yukimura sighed and followed Nakeena,whom had started to run.

"Wait,Doihfnuaki? Can't we just call him Doih for short?!". Iri called,Yukimura rolled his eyes,like his brother Nakeena had a odd friend. Weed has GB and Nakeena had Iri. What'd ya know..maybe Nakeena would become leader. Maybe she would be Weed's sister. But that was impossible,Nakeena was to much Joe."Sure,whatever". Nakeena called back without much emotion.

Iri just watched the alphess. His amber eyes stayed on her,had Nakeena changed? Shaking his brown head he scolded himself,his friend wouldn't have changed on them would she? Nakeena kept running,her mind far from earth. She had to find more dogs,to kill the husky called Uhakiti. What did Uhakiti even mean? Nice? Nah.. Kind? Impossible! Killer? Perfect! Nakeena shook her head to clear her thoughts. What was she doing?! Within three hours the five dogs had reached the North Econa River. The North Econa River was named after the dog whom swam the whole thing within a hour. That dog was Econa,a wolf/Newfoundland.

"We will rest here..Junro..come with me. I have this feeling Econa is near. Watching us..". Nakeena explained,indeed she had that feeling. Her blue eyes searched from the right to the left. Junro stepped up,wondering who Econa was he nodded. He trusted the alphess. Nakeena lifted her black nose to the skies,catching Econa's scent she cautiously followed the scent. Econa was strong. She could drown a dog in seconds."Who are you!" Nakeena heard Econa's voice echo in the wind. She knew Econa was not far."I'm Nakeena and I am looking for dogs to join my pack,to kill Uhakiti and head to Ohu". Nakeena called back.

In the ditch Econa listened,why head to Ohu when you could rule Ohu she wondered. She crawled out of the ditch,her long black fur and pointed ears dripping with water. Nakeena kept her blue eyes on the dog. Econa smiled,but a smirk was behind that kind smile."Why head to Ohu..when you can rule it? You can have dogs come to your aid whenever you want,have all the prey you desire..everything you've always wanted..". Econa's voice echoed in Nakeena's head. Have everything she's ever wanted? Why,that'd be perfect! But was it right? If it was the only way to meet her father and kill Uhakiti she'd do it.

Econa watched the mixed puppy,she was going to trick her. Be by her side when she needs her,near Nakeena's death she'd run away. Betray her. A smirk formed on her face,taking over the smile. This plan was perfect."Everything I've ever wanted..okay..but you must PROMISE one thing miss..to stay by my side from minute to minute". Nakeena frowned,if Econa didn't agree she'd kill her along with Uhakiti. To her suprise Econa nodded.

What she didn't know whas Econa had a plan in mind,Nakeena nodded as well and turned to Iri,Junro and Yukimura. She nodded and turned to the river. She walked into the cold water,soon swiming. She didn't know a wolf was watching her from a bush. The wolf's eyes glowed evily,leaping out and following the small dog. His plan was to kill Nakeena and her friends. And to rule over the world with every dog by his side."Hmm,what'll be waiting for them..Aaaah wait..meee...". He grinned evily wacthing the small pack go.


End file.
